The Letter
by deduction
Summary: Haibara's past. Murders, romance, shattered hopes...events that made her who she is today.


**A/N: WARNING**, contents contain profanity and extremely sensitive matter. Please use discretion when reading. This is a story I wrote very long ago and rewriting, and hopefully finishing this time. The old story is on a different account which I don't really remember what my password is anymore so I've decided to rewrite it. The story is based on a drama I've watched back then. For those of you that recognize the drama, please enjoy how the characters fit with the storyline. For those of you that doesn't, just enjoy the story. Hope you all enjoy it!

**The Letter**

_**Prologue**_

Ran smiled cheerfully, bursting out in laughter every now and then, as she joked with her friends. It was early in the afternoon. The bell that signalled the end of another long school day can still be heard in the background. Students appeared in continuous waves out of the front door of the buildings and scattered as soon as they made their way out of the gates.

Soloing out the girl with the small pink cell phone that hung from her bag, Haibara followed with a careful distance between her and the girl to avoid notice. Her hands that already grasped tightly around a pair of scissors gripped even tighter. She followed in that manor for what must have been hours but it seemed like no time has gone passed. The sun had lost it's brilliance and dimmed to an orange glow behind a thick patch of cloud, spreading and awkward red light across the sky which darkened to nothing. Peeking her head out from behind a corner, she could see the girl waving goodbyes to her other friends. The girl lowered her hand and turned to the direction to where she was hiding. Haibara ducked slowly back. She twisted the scissors, then opened it with her fingers and closed it again with a snap. The streets were empty, not a person in sight. The sound of the key chains which hung upon Ran's bag echoed to her ears as she opened the scissors and snapped it shut once more. Ran came around the corner in a sort of slow skip. Haibara kept her head low, bangs shadowing her eyes, and walked out calmly in front of the girl she had been pursuing. Ran stopped and looked down. Recognizing the orange-brown colour of the hair, she was about to call a hi when the girl lunged to her.

"It's always you…" Haibara said calmly as she forced her blade into the teen's chest. 'I hate you. How can there be a person like you when there are people like me.' she sneered in her mind.

The teen's eyes snapped open as it turned down to the tiny chemist with shock. "Why," Ran barely managed the mutter.

Ai pulled the scissors out and watched the girl fall to her knees before her. "Life isn't fair," she leered coldly, "It never is." With that, she raised the scissors to the girl's neck and pushed the girl's head back with her other hand as she prepared for her final assault.

Oooooooooooo

Eyes flared open with a gasp, forcing the shrunken scientist to jump up from her sleep. Shifting back slightly and leaning against the bed frame, she took a deep breath to try to settle herself. Her hands were trembling and moist, her heart was still drumming, and the small wet patch on her pillow made her realize that her face was covered in cold sweat and wiped it off with the sleeves of her pajamas.

Shaking hands reached toward an awkwardly shaped pen and readied itself before a stack of blank, lined sheets of paper which lay on the table. A small desk lamp lent a damp light to an otherwise pitch dark room, but even with such dim radiance, the pine in the girl's eyes could be seen as clear as day. She lifted the pen but hesitated and brought it back down again with a sigh. Her eyes shifted to a small bottle, neatly placed on the side. She picked it up and stared blankly at the small skull danger sign written across the bottom. 'If I go on like this, that dream will one day become a reality,' she swallowed hard at the thought. Setting the bottle back to its original location, she took in a long breathe and held it in for a few moments before release, then turned her attention back to the paper.

'Dear Kudou-kun;

I am not sure as to how many pages this may take for me to lay out to you my entire life to you, but I hope after reading this you will forgive me for what I am about to do. This is my last request: please read this from beginning to end. I know I have already taken so much from you but allow me to have whatever small amount of time you will have to spend in reading this.__

First, I would like to say I'm sorry. I haven't been honest with you at all. Miyano Akemi is not my real sister and my parents did not die of a car accident, the relationship between Gin and I and what it had to do with Akai Shuichi, everything I've told you these years had been a lie. I assure you, however, that what you are about to read consists of only truth. I do not wish to gain something from you with this but if I may, I would like to receive your understanding. Also, I would like to let you know that I really did try my best to ensure your happiness and return you to the life you had before.

Before I continue, in case my emotions refuses me to finish, I will write these words to you sincerely, "I'm sorry, Goodbye, Thank You!"

Haibara Ai


End file.
